


Polyamory for Dummies

by SuperPervertInTraining



Series: Marinette's Miraculous Abs [5]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Honestly these three dorks are perfect for each other, M/M, Marinette's such a good person, Nathanael being adorable, Nathanael to, Plagg's obssession with camembert, THE OT3, but you don't let the supervillian know, confused Adrien, he's adorable when confused, like hawkmoth using the tomato as leverage to get the miraculous', polyamorous, she's such a sweetheart, that's the rule casue then bad things can happen, total dorks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-07
Updated: 2016-06-07
Packaged: 2018-07-12 23:18:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7127516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperPervertInTraining/pseuds/SuperPervertInTraining
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adrien's confused and the three dorks go on a lunch date.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Polyamory for Dummies

_‘Hey Adrien you want to grab lunch with me and Nath today?’_

Adrien had been staring at that text for a while now, Plagg was beginning to think the boy was broken. “Adrien?” The cat started slowly. “You’ve been staring at the phone for a while now and I want my camembert.”

“Sorry Plagg it’s just, do you think they’ve got some ulterior motive or something?”

“Your friends, from what I understand it’s normal for humans to this kind of thing. Besides Marinette’s too nice for that. Now cheese.” Adrien sighed as he tossed the Kwami his cheese, Plagg’s probably right. Marinette’s not the type for that and neither is Nathanael.

* * *

She was jittery. What if Adrien didn’t like her like that? What if he didn’t want to be in that kind of relationship, not that she’d force him that was so, so wrong on so many levels. But she loved him just as much as she loved Nath and…

“Calm down, deep breaths.” Nathanael said hugging is nervous girlfriend. “I’m sure it’ll be fine.”

Marinette smiled, relaxing into his hug. “I’m sure your right.”

“Mari. Nathanael.”

“Adrien!” She chirped bounding over to give him a hug. “Come on let’s get lunch!”

* * *

“Wait what?”

“I love you, mean I love Nath too… I love both of you and…” Under the table Nathanael was gripping her hand. Adrien glanced at Nathanael in order to try and glean information from him, the other boy was blushing which just made Adrien more confused. “We um, both really like you and we’d love for you to join us, but if you don’t want to that’s okay- we can’t force you…”

Wait they both liked him? And they wanted… He stared at the table as he contemplated what he’d just been told. He did really like Marinette, but the question was did he like Nathanael like that.

“You don’t have to answer right now. You’re welcome to take as much time as you want to think about it.” He nodded and the walk back to school was a quiet one, though not necessarily an awkward one.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Nope not doing it, its obvious.
> 
> Honestly think this series is coming to a close. Might do another one featuring these dorks when their all grown up and adults. Or one where they do the stupid thing and Hawkmoth finds out and the hero's have to go save their tomato's butt.


End file.
